


Our Love Story

by Purselover2



Category: V (1983)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: Robin’s daughter wants to know her parents love story
Relationships: Ham Tyler/Robin Maxwell
Kudos: 1





	Our Love Story

Robin’s phone rang just as she was parking her car to go into work. 

“Robin Maxwell Tyler.” She said after the car phone connected. 

“God I never tired of hearing you say that.” The deep voice on the other end replied. 

Robin smiled. “Hey! How are you? I miss you. I hope I see you soon.” After 20 years together she knew better than to ask where he was or when he was coming home. Such was the life of being married to an international security expert. 

“Soon baby. Soon. I miss you too. How are the kiddos?” Ham closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was looking at his beautiful wife while she answered. 

“They’re good. Julie, Maggie and I are taking all the kids to Maggie’s moms place this weekend. We need to do some work and make sure she has supplies.” Robin answered in code letting Ham know they were going to the mountain camp. 

“Sounds good. I have to go but I’ll be back before you know it. Robin. I love you.” He replied. 

“I love you too. Always. Please be safe and tell the boys we’re fine and not to worry.” She told him. 

“I will. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye for now.” The call disconnected and Robin sat there for a minute trying to keep herself from crying. She hated that he went away from her and the kids but she had known what she was getting herself into when she fell in love with him. She shook herself out of her sadness, got out of her car and went into her office. 

Later that night she was helping Kathleen pack for the trip to the cabin. They placed items by the door for Robert to carry out to the car. 

“Mom. How did you and dad fall in love?” Kathleen asked. 

“Honey you this story. We met during in visitors invasion, fought for the resistance together, then we left LA for Chicago to help with the movement there. We fell in love, got married and had you guys.” Robin tried to give the same story each time so that she wouldn’t ask details. Usually it worked. But tonight luck was not on Robin’s side. 

“I know all that. I want to know how you fell in love. What was it like? Was daddy romantic? Did it bother you he was older? I want to know it all.” 

“Why all the questions sweetie? Is there a specific reason you want to know?” Robin wondered if there was a boy involved. Kathleen was 17. The same age Robin had been when she met Brian and her world was turned upside down. 

“I just want to know. I know about aunt Julie and uncle Mike. Aunt Maggie and uncle Chris. They talk about it all the time but you don’t. It makes me wonder if you’re hiding something.” 

“Whatever would we be hiding?”

“Maybe you don’t love daddy. Maybe you were forced to marry him. Maybe....”

“Let me stop you right there. I love your father with everything that I am. I married him because of that love and his love for me. Your father is a wonderful man. He loves us more than anything. Never doubt that.”

“I know. But I just want to know your guys’ story. If you aren’t hiding something why can’t I know?” She countered. 

Robin smiles. “Alright. I’ll tell you.”


End file.
